board8fandomcom-20200216-history
MyWorldIsSquare
MyWorldIsSquare is of Board 8's most prolific users in terms of writing and projects - responsible for innumerable CYOAs, incredibly detailed stories, and his pet project, the strategic game Mercenaries. (Sadly, however, almost none of these projects has lasted particularly long.) MWIS was responsible for a lot of melodrama in 2003, but now many have come to see him as one of the most intelligent and prolific users on the board. He also has, quite possibly, the best username in Board 8 history. MWIS Speaks Out - Jan 2009 Edition Yeah, my old username was MyWorldIsSquare. These days I go by KissTheMWIS or DidYouMWISMe on Board Eight. I'm most often referred to as 'MWIS' (Pronounced 'Mm-wis,' rhymes with Kiss.) I've been active on Board Eight to varying degrees from 2002 to 2009, though I wasn't around at all for more than a year (from March 2007 to January 2009, when I made my auspicious return.) There's really not much to say about me, though everyone's stolen the first three quarters of my username (seriously, how many "MyWorldIs___'s" are out there?) I like to write. I may or may not be very good at it. I've definitely started more doomed projects than anyone else around. My very first project on Board Eight was a Survivor contest that included all the 2K3 Summer Contest characters. From there, I branched off into all kinds of contests, CYOAs, and other projects. Most of my projects were successful at first, but quickly tapered off due to my lack of commitment. I have a history of "biting more than I can chew" in terms of the projects I start. Shortly after starting Survivor in 2003, I applied for consideration for the infamous 2K3 Summer Contest fanfiction project (single best writing project on Board Eight, in my honest opinion.) I was rejected. I took this personally (at the time, I was a bit melodramatic,) and this led to the intriguing circumstance of me temporarily despising users like BigCow and Funkadelict (these two would later become great friends.) My first CYOA, an unnamed project starring Magus, started in direct competition to the fanfiction project and failed miserably. I couldn't attract a decent fanbase, so I called it quits. I reached the so-called "height" of my B8 popularity in late 2003 / early 2004. This was basically because I had no life in late 2003 and early 2004. I acquired a core network of friendships, with folks like DpObliVion, and I competed with Shake. Shake and I didn't get along well at first -- yet another circumstance in which a future close friend and confidant started off as a perceived enemy. I made a lot of ludicrous judgment calls in that time period, due largely to immaturity and my own stupidity, and most B8 "old-timers" certainly love to remind me of them. Eventually I patched things up with Shake and the grand era of MWIS Project Failures began. First was a Civilization Fanfiction project starring me as the leader of an evolving prehistoric tribe, and following the events of a Civilization playthrough. This was my single largest fanfiction project and arguably my "greatest success" in terms of length of content. Unfortunately, I left on a week's vacation and came back to find the topic deleted. You guessed it...I was stupid enough not to bother backlogging my writing. APCS: Endgame was next. It was my favorite CYOA project, undoubtedly the most ambitious of my CYOA attempts, and condemned the moment I started it. APCS: Endgame was the first project that attempted to assign individual character decisions to individual users. This was a great concept in theory, and it drew a lot of interested spectators into the story. In practice, however, it made an already convoluted CYOA even more impossible to write efficiently. Not long after APCS: Endgame, I "quit" GameFAQs for nearly a year to concentrate on my collegiate studies. In December 2006, I came back and tried out Paradise LOST, a new CYOA comparable to APCS: Endgame but based on the popular television series. To be completely honest, I hated Paradise LOST from the beginning. I thought the writing quality was exceptionally poor compared to APCS: Endgame, so when I concocted a new project called Mercenaries I used Mercs as an excuse to ditch Paradise LOST entirely. Mercenaries is probably my most lasting contribution to B8...even after I quit the project about twenty "days" in, enough material existed for others to finish the project for me. Now I'm back, after another lengthy absence. My newest CYOA project is The Legend of Snake and it's the only project of any merit I'm investing serious time into. My favorite VG characters are The Boss, Solid Snake, and Phoenix Wright. Oh, and I'm going to law school in the fall of 2009. (Wish me luck.) Category: Users